


Wayward thoughts

by Marine226



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marine226/pseuds/Marine226
Summary: Steve is having issues sleeping, thoughts of Danny helps





	Wayward thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Minor spoilers for season 6-7, nothing explicit though, blink and you'd miss the references.

Steve woke up with a gasp and stared at the ceiling in the darkness for a moment, quickly getting his bearings despite his sleep addled brain. He let out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding when his senses reported back that he was at home in bed alone. His brain continued to scream ‘danger’ from a half remembered dream, but it was starting to recede the more alert he became.

Steve scrubbed a hand over his face and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He activated the screen and found no new messages or missed calls, and that it was only 0312h. 

He put the phone down and rolled on to his side, hoping he could get back to sleep. But after what felt like at least an hour spent blinking at the wall, he conceded defeat and got up. Clearly his body had ideas of doing things other than sleeping, the adrenaline from the nightmare making him feel restless. Well, there was a cure for that at least – running.

Steve gets changed into his running gear quickly and efficiently, and before long he’s out in the cool night air, getting lost in the feel of his feet hitting the pavement. He feels himself start to relax as his body gives in to the outlet for his pent-up energy.

The last few days had been exhausting, and to be fair, it was more like weeks than days. The team had been catching case after case, barely catching their breath – or more to the point, wounds having time to heal – before the next ‘crisis’. He knew the team were suffering from it, they were well due a break. Steve couldn’t even remember the last time he – or any of them – had had the time to truly relax. 

To make matters worse, this thing between him and Danny was reaching a crescendo. They would have to deal with it sooner or later, or at least acknowledge it. Steve wondered exactly what that would look like…

_Danny sighs and closes the magazine he’d been flipping through. He leans forward on the couch and throws the magazine at the coffee table, which skims over the top of the table before falling off the other side. Danny shrugs and leans back on the couch, then turns to his side to face Steve, “Are they done yet?”  
_

_“Nope” Steve responds, turning up the volume on the speaker that’s aimed at the apartment across the street from theirs. The sounds of two women having a good time comes across the speakers, before Steve turns the volume down again._

_Danny sighs again and mutters something under his breath about having a good time._

_“What?” Steve asks_

_“Nothing” Danny answers sullenly_

_“Uh huh, nothing. Because I thought you were whinging about how they’re having a good time and you’re stuck in a room with me. Don’t you enjoy spending time with me?” Steve asks_

_“I would enjoy spending time with you doing other things” Danny responds_

_“Such as…?”_

_Steve barely has the question out of his mouth before Danny is crawling up the couch, putting his hand on the side of Steve’s face and captures his mouth with his own. What starts slow gets faster, until both of them have their pants around their ankles and Danny has his hand around both of their dicks and…_

Steve snaps out of it so fast, he literally stumbles to a halt. Where the hell did that come from? He’s breathing fast from the run, or perhaps because of that day-dream. 

Steve slowly gets his legs moving again, this time only to jogging pace. Why was he having these kinds of thoughts about his very male partner? His very male, very straight partner. He thought of Danny as a friend, a very annoying friend, who he really really sometimes just wanted to high-five …in the face…with a chair. Or apparently, who he really really sometimes just wanted to fuck.

Steve picked up the pace of his run, feeling more agitated than before. It’s not as though he hadn’t been with a man before, it had been a long time ago though. He just hadn’t considered that he wanted to be with Danny that way. He wondered if Danny thought of him that way…

He continued thinking about Danny and his reactions to anything Steve said or did. He wondered what he could do to get a good read on how Danny felt about him. Maybe they just really needed to let off some steam, and then they’d be okay. He considered how he could confront him, maybe in the car, they always had their best conversations in the car…

_“Steve, slow down, it’s not as though we’re going to get there any faster” Danny says tightly, holding onto the ‘oh jesus’ bar above the window_

_“That’s exactly what it means, Danny, going faster means we’ll get there faster” Steve answers_

_“But not necessarily in one piece”_

_Steve screws up his face, “I thought you said you were thirsty. Going faster means we’ll get to the bar faster and you can quench your thirst – which you haven’t stopped whinging about for the past hour”_

_“I haven’t been whinging. And I can think of other ways to quench my thirst. If you just slow down. Please” Danny responds_

_Steve frowns, but does as his partner asked. He glances across at his partner as he asks, “What do you mean about…?”_

_Before Steve finishes his question, Danny unbuttons Steve’s pants and slips a hand inside, “Danny?”_

_“Shh babe, I got it,” Danny says huskily, before stroking his hand up and down Steve’s dick_

_Steve grasps the steering wheel with both hands and slows down to the speed limit, as Danny pulls him free of his pants, then leans over and engulfs his mouth over…_

Why is it that Danny is the protagonist in all of these scenarios? Steve wonders to himself as he slows to a walk again. His house is finally in view again, which is a good thing, because Steve really needs to take a long cold shower to cool off – and not from the run.

He finally gets inside his house and takes the stairs two at a time to get to his bedroom. He starts stripping off as soon as he gets to the top of the stairs, he throws his PT gear in the general direction of the laundry basket and practically throws himself at the shower. The water feels good over his skin and he feels himself cooling down, his thoughts drifting to nothing in particular as he makes short work of washing himself. 

In just under three minutes, Steve is out of the shower and feeling better about things. He half dries himself off and lies back on the bed, there’s no point trying to get back to sleep though, he’ll be up in an hour and a half anyway. He finds his thoughts drift back to the topic of his earlier musings…Danny.

Now really, if anyone would be the protagonist in any other those situations, it would have to be Steve, right? Some would say that was his control issues speaking, but really. And no doubt if anything happened, it would be after one of their arguments, because they either hit each other or … well…

_“I don’t understand what your problem is!” Steve nearly shouts at Danny as he follows him into his house_

_“My problem is that you don’t trust me. You have trust issues!” Danny says back forcefully and almost like he’s speaking to a child_

_“Oh, I suppose that’s alongside my control issues?” Steve snaps back_

_“Really? You want to go over this again? Your control issues are a given, and are closely related to your trust issues, maybe even because of. I mean, who could blame you? I don’t blame you. To start with, your mother disappears for – “_

_“Don’t bring Doris into this!” Steve interrupts Danny, pointing his finger at him_

_“Fine! What about Catherine? She disappeared too – I mean, maybe I’m wrong, maybe it’s abandonment issues. Are you afraid I’m going to abandon you?”_

_“You need to leave” Steve growls at him, pointing at the door that’s still open_

_“Take that as a yes. Or maybe I’m wrong again, maybe you have issues being intimate with other people,” Danny continues_

_Steve snaps, he crosses the space between them and backs Danny into the wall behind him. He puts his forearm across Danny’s chest and gets into his space, “Stop!” he hisses, hitting the wall for emphasis_

_“Steve” Danny says, wincing in pain, “Ow”_

_Steve abruptly takes removes his forearm from Danny’s chest, but doesn’t move out of Danny’s space. He breathes for a moment in their shared space, then cups Danny’s face and kisses him. It’s supposed to be a quick kiss, mainly to shut him up, but things get heated very quickly._

_Before he even realises how, Steve is licking at Danny’s neck and is slowly pulsing his fingers in and out of Danny, as the other man braces against the wall in front of him. They both lost their clothes at some stage and someone may have kicked the door shut._

_“I’m ready” Danny says breathlessly_

_Steve kisses Danny’s neck and removes his fingers, slowly replacing them with his dick. “Danny” Steve moans, as he begins thrusting_

_They don’t last long. Danny comes first, spurting against the wall. He clenches down against Steve, which pulls him over the edge. Steve comes deep inside Danny, involuntarily biting against the skin he’d been molesting on Danny’s neck. That’s going to leave a mark._

Steve bucks his hips, jacking his cock a few more times, before he’s coming all over his chest, Danny’s name on his lips. Steve lays there for a moment, trying to get control of his breathing again. He just came to a fantasy about fucking Danny against the wall. The thought doesn’t bother him as much as he thought it might.

He sighs and closes his eyes. He was going to have to shower again when he got up, but for the moment he just felt content.

*******

It was the ringing of his phone that woke him up. Steve grabbed the offence item and answered with a gruff, “Yeah, this is McGarrett,”

“Hey babe, just calling to say I’m running a bit late, be there in 10” Danny responded, then “Uh, I didn’t wake you up, did I?”

Steve frowned, a quick glance at the clock display confirmed that, yep he’d slept in – for the first time in 13 years – “Nah, you caught me getting out of the shower” Sure, that was a nice visual to give Danny, let alone the fact that he still needed to actually grab a shower before the other man rocked up

“Sure, okay whatever, see you soon” 

Steve hung up and jumped in the shower again. Before long, he heard the Camaro pull up and Danny get out. Steve met him just outside the house and wordlessly took the keys from the other man.

“You look like shit,” Danny told him, falling into step beside him and shoving his hands into his pockets, “And I’m fine actually, thanks for asking”

Steve stopped and stared at Danny, “Are you done?”

“Actually, I was just getting started. You see, certain people, actually most of the population, would call it common courtesy – oh hi Danno, good to see you again, love seeing your face everyday, thanks for picking me up again and for letting me drive your car. How are you by the way?” Danny responded, still walking to the car, he turned back as he was getting in the passenger side, “Are you getting in? Or are you going to stand there all day? I don’t know if you know, but we have people to question, some to arrest, and I don’t know, maybe close this case sometime this century”

So Danny was in a good mood then. Steve sighed, it was going to be a long day. He got in the driver’s seat and turned to his partner, “Hi Danny, how are you this fine morning?”

“That’s not funny, okay. Can we just go already?” Danny grumbled

“Oh okay, so you’re just in a snarky mood this morning” Steve replied, making no attempt to start the damn car

“I’m not in a snarky mood, I just want today to be done already, so can we just go?”

“So why the lesson in common courtesy?”

“Because you always take it for granted that I’m going to let you drive my car, and you don’t even say hi to me when I pick you up” Danny grumbled, “It’d just be nice for you to acknowledge that I’m going out of my way for you”

“You’re not going out of your way for me, my place is on the way to John Draper’s house for you. You actually have to go past my house to get to his,” Steve remarked

“That’s not what I… fine, whatever, just forget it. Sometimes talking to you is like talking to a child! Let’s go” Danny grumbled

“Do you want to drive?” 

“What? Are you serious? Is that what you took from that?”

“I don’t know what you want from me Danno”

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration, “It doesn’t matter, just forget it”

“I can’t! You brought it up!” 

“Look, I’m just tired, frustrated as all hell, and I’m hungry. Let’s go”

“You’re hungry?”

“What? Did you - ?! Yes, I’m hungry! And I’m thirsty! Can we just get going already?”

Steve couldn’t help the smirk appearing on his face when he thought about the wayward thoughts from last night, but he quickly schooled his expression when Danny noticed, “What is that? Why are you grinning? Did I say something funny? And why are we not moving yet?”

“Nothing, you just – “

“What? You find my hunger and my thirst amusing? Sometimes I swear – “ 

Before Danny could launch into another argument, Steve found himself leaning over into Danny’s space. He quickly kissed him on the lips, then pulled back to gauge his partner’s reaction. He didn’t have long to wait.

“Did you just kiss me to shut me up?”

Steve grinned, then put his hand against Danny’s face and kissed him again, this time opening his mouth a bit. He pulled back out of Danny’s space and watched as Danny frowned, then touched his own lips, then his frown deepened.

“Are you feeling okay? Did you hit your head again?” Danny put the back of his hand against Steve’s forehead, “You don’t feel warm”

“I’m okay Danno”

“Then why did you just do that? Because I don’t know if you know, but you just kissed me”

“Yeah, I realised, and I thought that’d be obvious”

“Yes, well” Danny sat back in his seat, “Be that as it may, we still need to question Mr. Draper and we’re still stationery. Let’s go. And don’t think I’ll forget about this, we’ll talk about it later”

“Or we could talk about it now” Steve said, finally starting the car, however cautiously

“Well what do you want me to say Steve? I don’t think ‘it took long enough’ really cuts it, do you?”

“What?”

“What do you mean what?”

“What?”

“Oh, for the love of … Sometimes I wonder myself how the hell I found myself falling for the likes of you”

“What does – what do you mean the likes of me?” Steve asked then held up a hand and spared a glance at his partner, between merging into traffic, “Did you say you’re falling in love with - ? Wait, when did that happen?”

“Babe, your gorgeous, but sometimes a little slow, aren’t you?” Danny said fondly, “Would you please watch the road, I really would like to live through today and hopefully explore more of …this”

Danny was moving his hand between the two of them, then said slyly, “I would also like to know what got you so hot and bothered about me being hungry and thirsty. You don’t have one of those weird fetishes, do you?”

Steve grinned, and pinned the accelerator to the floor, he was also very keen to explore more of this, “Nothing weird about it”


End file.
